What Changed?
by Lady MR1
Summary: Trance muses. Please R/R!! ^_^


Title: What Changed  
Author: Lady MR   
Rating: G  
Pairing: None  
Spoilers: Immaculate Perception, In Heaven Now are Three, Tunnel at the End of the Light  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
Summary: Trance thinks.

__________

Trance came aboard the starship Andromeda.  The gut feeling of missing out on something important only intensified.  It had been with her for the past few days.  She shook her had as if that would help dispel the irritation of not knowing.  It didn't work.

_Why won't this feeling go away!!_ Trance sighed, frustrated.  She tried to glimpse at the future, but that turned out to be a complete waste.  _Again._

To a normal human being, like Beka, this took only a second.

"Hi Trance!"  Said Beka as she walked up to Trance and put out her hand.  Trance shook it.  Trance aloud herself to give a small smile, in spite of her irritation.  Beka didn't notice anything but the cool, collected, and calm smile on Trance's face.

"Hello Beka.  What did I miss?"

"Only that Tyr had a wife."  Said Beka, her eyes shining.  Beka broke into a huge grin.

Trance was surprised.  Sure the possibilities were there, but… _But what?_  Trance sighed inwardly.  _Better get all the information before I start to jump conclusions._

"Really?  Tell me about it."  Trance replied, silently cursing for the amount of curiosity that was heard in her voice.

Beka gave a coy smile.

"Well…" and so Beka proceeded to tell the entire story.  Trance didn't interrupt once, and made sure to listen to the whole story.  She didn't want to miss anything.

"…Then Tyr came back.  Harper practically threw himself at Mr. Broody, and all Tyr did was give him this sadistic smile and ruffle his hair.  I think Tyr's getting soft." Beka teased, grinning at the prospect.

Trance smiled back.

Before Beka could start talking again, Holo Rommie appeared.

"If you are finish, Dylan would like to talk to about how things were on the planet.  He is expecting you in his quarters Trance."

With that, Holo Rommie winked out.

"Talk to you later Beka."  Trance politely said.

"Bye Trance." Beka replied.  Then she grinned.

Trance smiled back and walked out.  She walked to Dylan's quarters and gave her report.

__________

Leaving Dylan's quarters, Trance headed to her plants in Hydroponics bay.  To all who would observe her, she looked like she was tending her garden without a care in the world.  In reality, her brain was in over drive.

_Think.  Why is Orca Pride so important?  Isn't that where the child the Nietzscheans prophesized was born?  Wait, he was killed by the Genites there too.  But that was in the other future.  Could he have survived in this one?_  Trance reached for the strings of the future.  She found a string that had the strongest ties to the Nietzschean people.  She pulled a bit on it to see who it was.  It was the prophesized child.

Trance mentally jumped with glee.  She was right!

_Now, how did he survive?  Beka said all the Orca were dead._  Trance once again looked the mess of strings that were the lifelines of people.  She looked at the strings which were cut.  There were thousands.  She picked up one and immediately realized it was the wrong one.  This one was a Human who had just died in a drunken brawl.

Trance found some that were already a few days old and grabbed one.  She struck gold.  It wasn't a Nietzschean, but a Genite that had died because he was too close to the blast from the Asteroid that the Orca had called home.

As Trance looked at the last memories of the human, she realized Beka had been right.  None of the Orca had survived.

_Then how? …Beka also mentioned that Tyr had a wife.  Could that be important?  …Well, what comes from wives?  …That's it!  What comes from wives but not children!!  I bet that Tyr saved his wife and hid her.  She's probably pregnant with that prophesized child right now!  Or maybe the kid's already alive!  Oh well, it doesn't matter!_  Trance smiled as she continued to work on her garden.

Inside, Trance was jumping with glee.  She had just figured out what was plaguing her mind.  

Trance's smile grew wider.

"Maybe I'll see what Harper's up to." Trance said to the air as she stood up.

"Harper is in Machine shop 4." Replied Andromeda to the unspoken question.

"Thank you."  Trance answered, her smile never leaving her face.  She walked slowly out of Hydroponics Bay, thinking of what she could do to help Harper.

The End


End file.
